1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to a robot and, in particular, is concerned with a correction data checking system for robots that perform work while correcting a path, which is commanded by a teaching program, using a sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of fields in which robots are utilized has increased with the advent of more intelligent industrial robots. One of the uses of an intelligent industrial robot is a use based on a copying control technique according to which a height sensor for detecting a distance or a sensor for detecting the position of a work line on a workpiece using a laser light projector and a camera is employed in a robot in order to correct the motion of the robot, which is usually done based on a playback control technique, in line with the shape of the workpiece, that is, an object of the work.
Regarding a copying control technique for controlling the motion of a robot, a teaching aid system permitting checking of correction data produced through the copying control is already known.
As mentioned above, a system permitting checking of correction data produced according to the copying control technique that utilizes a sensor is known as a teaching aid system for robot systems employing a sensor. However, a system making it possible to compare taught reference teaching data with actual data in the course of manufacture, in practice, is still unavailable. Therefore, if a machining defect occurs, although correction data produced through the copying control can be checked, it is hard to determine the cause of the machining defect, after checking the machining defect, to see if it is a problem attributable to a sensor or a problem attributable to a workpiece or a jig.